Fire and Ice
by Fremione4Life96
Summary: "Jacob, we can't. There are way too many people involved." I said, my voice coming out shaky. "No one would have to know." He said as I crashed my lips to his.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or it's characters**

**Okay...I've always wanted to write this pairing. I use language in here...FYI. Rated M for a reason!**

"Hey Blondie, I bet you haven't heard this joke yet!" I groaned when that mutt walked into the kitchen. Apparently, Alice thought it would be a wonderful idea if she took Bella on a shopping spree. Esme tagged along, saying that her bedroom was getting to 'old-fashioned'. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle tagged along saying 'they needed hunting supplies'. I just didn't feel like going out, so I decided to clean up the kitchen.

"What is it now Jacob?"I said, well groaned as I turned around to face him from my previous position in front of the sink. He was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his brown skin and baggy jeans. He was also leaning against the marble counter with one ankle crossing the other.

"Okay, if a blonde and a brunette fell off a building, who would hit the ground first?" he asked as he crossed his muscular arms across his chest. I internally moaned as I imagined his strong arms holding my naked body…No Rosalie, snap out of it! There are way too many people involved. Edward hates his guts, Bella loves him as a best friend, and everybody else had just accepted him into the family.

"Surprise me." As I stepped up a little closer to him, close enough I can feel his warmth radiating off of his body and that disgusting dog smell.

"The brunette - the blonde would have to stop for directions!" Jacob said as he bent over laughing. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to the sink to finish washing up the plates that Bella dirtied. Suddenly, I felt warmness pressed up against my back and my ass. I groaned and I leaded back onto Jacob as he started massaging and kissing my shoulders and neck. His hand massaged my back, my sides, my stomach, and he reached my round breast and cupped them in both hands. My golden eyes snapped open and I spun around to be face to face with Jacob.

"Jacob, we can't. There are way too many people involved." I said, my voice coming out shaky. Jacob had a serious look on his face as his warm hand cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumbs over my stone cheeks. My eyes darted between both of his brown eyes and his lips.

"No one would have to know." He said as I crashed my lips to his. His mouth was unbelievably warm and soft. Jacob deepened the passionate kiss buy sliding his warm, wet tongue into my mouth. I moaned as I brought my hands around his neck as he lifted me onto the counter next to the sink. Our tongues danced together for dominance and my legs tightened around his waist. My fingers tangled into his black mess of hair as his mouth moved down to my neck, planted kisses and licks.

"Oh Jake." I moaned as he trailed kissed across my collar bone. My breathing became heavier when he ripped off my white button-down blouse to reveal a black, lacey bra. Jacob picked me up by my jean covered thighs and laid me on the cold tile floor. My heavy breathing made my breast look bigger than they really were. His skilled fingers went behind my back and unhooked my bra and threw it across the kitchen, exposing my round breasts. His hungry gaze took in the beautiful sight and his lips captured mine in a heated kiss. Our tongues collided and battled and twisted together. His lips trailed down my neck, across my collar bone, in the valley between my breasts, and took my right nipple into his warm mouth.

"Oh…" I moaned as his hot tongue encircled my nipple, making it harden instantly as his other hand cupped my left breast and played and pinched my nipple, sending electricity to my womanhood. I grounded my hips against his groin, making a noticeable erection. Jake finished with my breasts and trailed kisses down my stomach and then to my jeans. His brown eyes flashed to mine as he sat up and swiftly took off his black shirt. I ran my icy hands from his face to his chest and six-pack abs then back to his face to bring his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. As my tongue slid into his mouth his hands slid down over my breast and my stomach and started to undo my belt and my jean zipper. He pulled them off and tossed them over where my bra was now, pulled away from the kiss, and looked down at my black, lace underwear. He then pulled off his jeans and was now just in his boxers.

"Wow, nice boxers, dog." I said with a smirk as I looked at his wolf paw boxers. His gave me a sly smile and ripped off my panties. He sat up onto his knees and just took in my naked body. His eyes raked from my face, and all the way down to my soaking wet womanhood. His finger tickled and circled from my belly button to the beginning hairs of my very sensitive spot. He pressed his palm of his hand on my mound and I moaned a throaty moan. My eyes started closing as he started rubbing his palm on my mound while applying a slight pressure, making me even more wet. My hips bucked involuntarily as he started rubbing my moist folds. I let a loud, throaty groan as his thumb and index finger starts pinching my clitoris, sending pleasure waves everywhere.

"Ah, you're so wet for me!" Jacob said as he plunged a single finger into me. I whimpered as he started pumping his finger in and out of me and my pelvis met his thrusts. He slides another finger in, moving at a faster pace and in deeper. Shakily, my hands reached up to the elastic of his boxers and ripped them off, exposing his glorious manhood. Suddenly, Jacob removed his fingers and replaced them with his warm mouth. I gasped as his hot tongue licked up my glistening slit. My hips bucked as his tongue entered me and licked my insides.

"Please Jake…I need you…now." I panted out and he slowly pulled his tongue out and placed the tip of his manhood at my entrance. His eyes met mine and he mentally asked me if it's okay to fully enter me. I nodded my head and I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him into me. I screamed out as he fully and finally entered me. He laid there on top as we got used to the feeling of him inside me. Jacob leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. Slowly and steadily, Jake started to move inside and out of me, in and out, in and out, quickly picking up pace. My thrust met his thrust equally with as much force, or even more. His hands tightened on my shoulders as he thrusted faster and deeper. I grunted and moaned as I began to come closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Deeper and harder Jake!" I yelled and he obeyed like a good dog as he spread my legs with his hand as far as they can go, which is very far since I can't get hurt. He began to thrust very hard and very deep and my hips started bucking uncontrollably and I can feel my stomach getting very much tighter. I closed my eyelids as both of our orgasms hit us like a ton of bricks. Flashed of every color flashed behind my eye lids as we rode out or orgasms. Finally, we slowed down to a steady stop. We just laid there, holding onto each other and breathing heavily. I slowly opened my golden eyes to see them staring into dark brown eyes. We both smiled and kissed each other, once, twice, three times.

"I guess we'd better get dressed huh?" Jake said. I nodded my head 'yes' and he pulled out of me. I whimpered a little bit, stood up and ran to my room to get re-dressed. I picked out a light lavender silk strapless blouse with a black mini skirt and black heels. I went to my vanity and brushed my hair, thinking about what we just did. I made love with a _dog_! I made fantastic, wonderful, incredible love with _Jacob Black_! I smiled to the mirror and walked back down stairs and into the kitchen. When I got down there though, everybody else was there, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, but not Jacob.

"Hey guys, how was shopping?" I said as I gave Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek. He put his arm around my shoulder and everybody was caught up in conversation. It seemed that Alice got a new bra and panty set, a new negligee, a new dress, a whole new outfit and new shoes. Alice got Bella a mini black dress with matching heels, two new bra and panty sets, a new lingerie set, a bikini, and a new purse. Esme got all new furniture and bed set. The boys got all new hunting, fishing, and camping gear. Emmett got me matching diamond earrings, bracelet and necklace. Suddenly, my phone made a beep sound, indicating I received a text message. I excused myself and walked over to the coffee table by the sofa and picked it up. ONE NEW MESSAGE flashed on my iPhone screen. I unlocked my phone and read the message:

'_**Hey Blondie. I will never forget what we experienced. But sadly, there **__**are**__** too many people involved and you're married, so this was a onetime deal. We'll just go back to how we were before, but don't ever forget out one blissful moment. Love you lapdog forever, Jacob Black**_.' I smiled at my phone, saved the message, locked my phone, and went back to the group of my loved ones. Emmett asked me who it was and I said just a friend. Alice looked at me funny, like she knew what happened but wasn't going to tell anyone. I smiled to myself, and never forgot what happened.

~_**The End**_~

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
